


Chrerry Coke (or eight years, three month and four weeks)

by madsmeetsmisha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Jealous Derek, Jealous Stiles Stilinski, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Obvious Derek Hale, Obvious Stiles Stilinski, Stiles is a nice thing, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24444352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsmeetsmisha/pseuds/madsmeetsmisha
Summary: The first time Stiles accidentally confesses his feelings, he is sixteen. Of course, the werewolf doesn't take the whole thing seriously. And yeah, Stiles always knew that he never stood a chance. After the second time it happened, Derek left Beacon Hills with his new beautiful girlfriend Breaden.Now, eight years after he first met Derek, they meet again...
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 24
Kudos: 474





	1. Shit

**Author's Note:**

> This is just another very typical Sterek fanfic. Nothing fancy. But seriously, can there ever be enough Sterek fics out there? I really don't think so!
> 
> Please notice, that English is not my first language. There might be errors. Scrap that, I am sure there will be errors.  
> Sorry! I hope you will like it anyway. 
> 
> Oh, and like always, comments and kudos are most welcome! ^^

The first time Stiles confessed his feelings for Derek, was a mistake, and if you look at it more closely, it even wasn't _his_ mistake. Scott was the one who spilt the tea. Not knowing that Derek was around, Scott had mentioned it and of course Derek had heard it. 

And damn it, this was so stupid! Scott was a werewolf for fuck's sake! He should have known the Alpha was nearby. But as so often, Scott was busy with other things and only noticed it when it was already too late. 

Stiles was so angry, but also so ashamed that he didn't dare to attend pack meetings for a few weeks. He was sixteen at the time and he had only just realised that his fear of Derek had turned into lust and finally into an (as expected unrequited) crush.

Hell, he didn't even know he was into boys until that point. By the time Derek entered his life, he had only lusted after Lydia Martin and devised a ten-year plan to make her fall in love with him. But when Derek entered his life, the ten-year plan changed dramatically. 

But for some weird reason, the feelings he had for Derek were different from the feelings he had for Lydia. While Stiles always thought that Lydia would realize that she needed him in her life one day (and at least he wasn't entirely wrong. Lydia was, one of his best friends next to Scott for a while now ), it was clear from the beginning that Derek would never see him as anything other than Scott's annoying hyperactive friend the pack had to endure. 

Derek Hale was so out of his league, they weren't even in the same solar system. So it shouldn't have been a surprise for Stiles that Derek didn't take his crush seriously and just ignored the whole thing. 

Three weeks after the Scott incident, how Stiles called it, Derek climbed through his window unannounced, explaining that he would expect Stiles to return to the pack meetings. Lydia had allegedly complained that she had to do the whole researching work all alone and Scott wasn't useful without Stiles, according to Derek. So Derek expected Stiles to show up at the loft at the next pack meeting.

Before he disappeared through the window again, Derek turned around and announced that he had long since smelled, that the teenager was attracted to him but he knew this didn't mean anything. Teenagers were attracted to everything. Stiles' feelings would pass quickly. At the latest, when he had his first girlfriend or boyfriend, he would forget that he had ever even thought about Derek this way.

Stiles doubted that this would happen soon. Unfortunately, the following years would show that he was right. 


	2. Fucking werewolf senses

It was two years later, on his eighteenth birthday, when Stiles confessed his love for Derek for the second time. This time it wasn't Scott's fault. To be fair, it wasn't Stiles' fault either. Derek's fucking werewolf senses were to blame!

  
They had all gone to a club to celebrate Stiles' birthday. Because of the fake IDs, Lydia had obtained, everyone was already slightly drunk. Stiles had been dancing for quite some time when suddenly a pretty dark-haired girl appeared in front of him on the dancefloor and danced with him. Dancing didn't quite describe it, though. She flirted with him. There was even a bit of grinding involved. Stiles was normally very bad at reading other people's intentions toward him, but her attempts were so clear that even he was able to understand what the girl wanted. 

He couldn't remember how it had happened but at some point, he found himself in a dark corner of the club, the girl's lips pressed on his, his hands in her hair... 

He liked her soft body, which was pressed very close to him. She smelled nice and kissing her felt good, even if there were no fireworks. Stiles even hadn't noticed that Derek appeared at the club as well. Mostly because he was too drunk to notice his surroundings but also because he was busy making out with the girl (fuck, he didn't even remember her name).

Scott had asked Derek to drive him and Stiles drive home, as it was clear that they wouldn't be able to drive. And yeah, Stiles for sure wasn't able to walk straight, let alone drive a car. So it was a very smart thing for Scott to ask Derek to drive them. Stiles was really impressed. 

As soon as they were in the car, Scott had fallen asleep on the back seat. He was nearly as wasted as Stiles because Danny had smuggled wolfsbane whiskey into the club. So by the end of the evening, they were all drunk, humans and were alike. 

Stiles remained silently next to Derek for a while until the werewolf finally began to speak. 

"Did you have a nice birthday?" he asked. 

Stiles just nodded. He didn't know why he was uncomfortable that Derek had witnessed his makeout session. After all, it wasn't like the werewolf would care. 

"She was very pretty. Do you at least have her number?" Derek wanted to know without taking his eyes from the street for one moment.

"No, why would I," Stiles answered, watching the passing lights through the window. 

"You don't want to meet her again? She seemed nice," Derek said and what the fuck? Was Derek serious? Did the werewolf want Stiles to make a fool of himself again by saying out loud that he wasn't interested in dating because he was still in love with the werewolf? But Stiles wouldn't say it.

"Why would you know that she was nice? Did you talk to her?" Stiles slurred instead.

Derek was a werewolf. For sure he would be able to smell the truth anyway. Fucking werewolf senses!

Right at that moment, Stiles heard Derek inhale sharply.

  
'Yeah, here we go,' Stiles thought. Of course, he would be able to smell the answer anyway. 

"Stiles. . . ," Derek grumbled softly. 

"Could we. . . could we please not talk about it, Derek? I had a really nice birthday and I. . . fuck, just. . . just let's don't talk about it, please," Stiles begged.

He wouldn't survive the rejection again. 


	3. Without a word

When Stiles saw Derek again two weeks later, the werewolf had a girlfriend. Breaden!

If Stiles hadn't known by then that he'd never had a chance, then he definitely knew now. Braeden was everything Stiles wasn't. She was beautiful, charming, confident and above all that, she was female. 

Stile's heart broke at this sunny afternoon. He was sure that anyone near him was able to hear the cracking noise. He cried the whole night but at some point, there were no more tears and before Stiles was able to recover from the shock, Derek had left Beacon Hills with Braeden. The werewolf didn't even say goodbye. 

Stiles didn't remember a time when he was so desperate since his mother died.   
But eventually, life went on.   
Graduation came and went, he attended College in Virginia and became a cop like his dad afterwards. 

He had tried to date, but after some time he had stopped. Relationships weren't easy when you always compare each partner to a perfect and unattainable phantom from the past.   
So Stiles stopped dating and limited his relationships to one night stands or friends with benefits situations. It wouldn't have been fair to promise something he couldn't keep anyway. He had no idea why his stubborn heart was so attached to Derek, but there was nothing he could do about it.

When he was in college, Stiles visited his dad as often as possible, but thank god he never met Derek. During the first few years Derek wasn't in Beacon Hills, and when the werewolf finally returned and even renovated the old Hale house, Stiles couldn't bring himself to visit him.   
He was still too angry that the werewolf left without a word.


	4. Cherry Coke

When, eight years, three months and four days after his first unintentional love confession, Stiles met Derek at the supermarket in Beacon Hills he was annoyed but not surprised that his stupid heart still freaked out at the sight of the werewolf. Even after all these years, his mouth went dry, his palms started to sweat and butterflies swirled around in his stomach. 

It was pathetic! And Stiles wondered if it wasn't the biggest mistake of his life to come back to Beacon Hills to work for his father. But his dad was so happy at the prospect of working with Stiles. And to be honest, Stiles missed his hometown. 

So he took a deep breath and ordered his stupid heart to get its shit together. He was twenty-five and no longer sixteen for fuck's sake! It had to be possible to behave like a decent adult. The possibility that he would meet Derek more often from now on, was high. Especially because some of his old friends had also returned to Beacon Hills. They were pack! Of course, they met with Derek on a regular basis. 

He had lived with the pain inside him for so long, he would have to go on like this for longer! With resolute steps, he approached Derek and put on a smile that he knew wouldn't look totally fake. Of course, Derek's nose would expose the lie, but there was nothing he could do about that. 

Derek just stood there, looking at him in shock. His eyes flashed red for a brief moment and Stiles realized that the werewolf had problems not to shift.   
Interesting! 

"Stiles!" the werewolf rasped in surprise. 

Stiles had no idea what to do with Derek's strange behaviour. Was the werewolf uncomfortable because he had just left without a word eight years ago? He couldn't be very surprised to eventually run into Stiles in Beacon Hills. Stiles dad still lived here! 

"Hey, Derek," Stiles greeted the other man as neutral as possible. 

A blonde young woman appeared behind Derek. She was very pretty. But what else was there to expect. Derek's girlfriends would always be amazing.

"Derek, I've got the damn Cherrycoke in case your mate comes to visit. How someone can like this sweet muck is beyond me," she said and looked doubtfully at the bottles in her hand. 

Derek still looked at him in shock, his eyes getting bigger and bigger.  
Wow. So this wasn't Derek's girlfriend but he had a mate! A mate who loved Cherry Coke just like Stiles.   
Okay, this was.... unexpected... but Stiles would deal with it... eventually... 

Before the pain could wash over him or a panic attack would take away all his dignity, Stiles concentrated on his breathing as he had learned during his therapy sessions. He'd have time to break down later. 

"Hey, I am Erika and who are you?" the girl suddenly chatted. 

"Ahem. . . " Fuck! He had to focus! "I am Stiles, I am sure Derek never mentioned me. I am an old ...acquaintance," Stiles said and he knew how bitter his voice sounded. 

"Stiles? As in Stiles Stilinski?" she asked and stared at him with huge eyes.

Derek must have mentioned him after all. This was a surprise. He thought that Derek would have forgotten about him after he disappeared from Beacon Hills. 

"Yes, the one and only," Stiles replied sheepishly. 

Oh, God! Derek had probably told her how often Stiles had made a fool of himself in front of the werewolf. Just perfect!

"Oh fuck!" was all she said and Stiles felt himself blush.

"Okay, ahem. . . it was nice to meet you two but I should head home. I have to prepare dinner for my old man. See you around," Stiles said and all but fled towards the checkout. 


	5. What the fuck?

For about three weeks, Stiles was able to avoid Derek, which was almost a miracle in such a small town!  
But then Scott and Kira insisted that Stiles should come to a pack meeting. 

"You just have to get to know Erika and Boyd, Stiles. Believe me, you're gonna love, Erika. She is just as sarcastic as you. The two of them joined our pack one year ago and it's just weird that you haven't met them yet, even though you've been here a few weeks now," Kira said, and that was it. Stiles could no longer avoid meeting Derek. 

The following Friday on which the meeting was supposed to take place, Stiles woke up feeling sick and very nervous. Luckily, he had a lot of work to do. There was a shooting outside Beacon Hills, and after Stiles and his father got the situation under control, he had to take care of all the paperwork. That's why he was a little late when he finally got home and took a shower.

He decided not to make a big fuss about his appearance. Therefore, he quickly slipped into a comfortable pair of jeans and his old red hoodie. Afterwards, he drove to the grocery store, because Scott had asked him to bring beer. 

When he parked in front of the newly built Hale house, there were already some other cars. The new house looked amazing. Derek had done a really good job. It was hard to imagine that this amazing building was a burnt ruin a few years ago.

Once again, Stiles took a deep breath and braced himself. He would somehow have to learn to deal with the situation if he didn't want to give up his friends. With a beating heart and a knot in his stomach, he went to the door, which was opened before Stiles could knock. 

"Stiles! It's so good to see you! It's been far too long since we've all been together," Lydia greeted him enthusiastically and hugged him.

She and Jackson now lived in Chicago and had arrived in Beacon Hills only the day before. It was really good to finally hold his friend in his arms again. Stiles was even happy to see Jackson again. How times had changed. 

He was so busy hugging everyone and getting to know the new members that he only saw Derek from afar. Of course, they said hello, but Stiles wouldn't have dared to hug the werewolf. 

What Stiles saw of the other man, however, took his breath away. Like always! The werewolf already looked outrageously good on bad days, but for this meeting, he had really made an effort. (Or maybe he had plans to go on a date afterwards? ) The werewolf had squeezed himself into a sinfully tight pair of jeans and his ridiculous abs and muscular arms were wrapped a light grey Henley. Jesus! This wasn't fair!

Stiles tried to ignore him as best he could because all the werewolves in the room would instantly smell how much he liked Derek in this outfit. 

To Stiles surprise, the evening was very nice. Derek ordered pizza and Stiles was astounded that the werewolf still remembered Stiles' favourite. Then they watched the first Matrix movie and the 80ies Ghostbusters version. As Kira had predicted, Stiles immediately got along with Erika. 

The female werewolf didn't mince her words, she was funny and very smart. Not as smart as Lydia thought. Her boyfriend Boyd was more of a quiet guy. But Stiles got along with him right away as well. Only Isaac was a little cold at first. In the course of the evening, however, he also warmed up a bit.

In short, the evening was a success and for the first time since Derek disappeared eight years ago, Stiles felt that he would love to be part of the pack again. 

When Scott, Kira, Lydia and Jackson said goodbye, it was already 10 pm. Stiles wasn't planning on staying much longer either. The evening was amazing but he definitely didn't want to be alone with Derek. Even before he could announce his departure though, his phone rang. 

To Stiles surprise, it was Jordan Parrish. Stiles immediately felt the panic rise in his chest. 

"Jordan, did something happen to my dad?" he wanted to know right away. 

"No, no, Stiles. Calm down. Your dad is fine! I.. I just wanted to. . . I wanted to ask you if you'd like to meet at the new Italian restaurant tomorrow evening?" The deputy stuttered and Stiles failed to hide his astonishment. 

"You mean like a date?" he asked to be sure. 

"Yeah... Yes, Stiles, I'd like to go on a date with you. Well, I mean if you..."

But Parrish couldn't finish the sentence. A loud growl disturbed the silence in the room. Alarmed, Stiles looked around and discovered where the threatening rumble came from. Derek was fully wolved out. Erika and Boyd had to hold him back. Stiles almost had the impression that Derek wanted to attack him. What the fuck?

"Derek fuck! Calm down!" Erika tried to calm the werewolf down.

"Jordan, I'm sorry, but I'll call you back. We have a small emergency here" Stiles quickly ended the call. 

What the hell was going on with Derek?

"Derek you have to calm down and talk to Stiles" Boyd said, but Derek broke away and ran upstairs. 

"Jesus! Did I do something wrong?" Stiles wanted to know. 

And all of a sudden, a terrible thought crossed his mind. Oh, fucking hell! 

"Please tell me this wasn't about Jordon," he said. 

Boyd and Erika didn't answer and that was answer enough. Shit! 

"Jordon is Derek's mate, isn't he? Oh, fuck!" Stiles stated and rubbed his eyes with his hand. 

The Cherry Coke! Of course it was Jordon! The deputy loved Cherry Coke just as much as Stiles. Again Stiles' heart broke into a thousand pieces. It was almost surprising that this was still possible. But this time it was even worse. A girlfriend was one thing, but a mate was something for eternity. 

"Stiles...," Erika groaned but Stiles didn't want her pity. 

Tears already started to form behind his eyes. He had to get out. Fuck! How could he ever think that it was a good idea to come back to Beacon Hills?

„I have to go,“ he murmured and wanted to turn around but Boyd grabbed his arm.

"I don't give a shit if Derek never talks to me again or not. I can't watch this drama," the otherwise silent werewolf said. "DO YOU HEAR ME DEREK HALE? I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANY LONGER!" he yelled. 

Then he looked at Stiles.

"Stiles, you're Derek's mate! He's just too fucking stupid to tell you. He thinks he isn't good enough or whatever bullshit is going through his head," Boyd added, and Stiles almost fainted. 

What the actual fuck? No way! This couldn't possibly be true. Boyd had to be wrong! Stiles only stared at Boyd and Erika with his mouth open. 

"Baby, I love you!" Erika said and kissed Boyd's cheek. "You never talk much, but when it's important, you say what needs to be said. I think we should get out of here, though. I am sure Stiles and Derek have a lot to talk about."


	6. Mate me

With a cheerful wave, she pushed Boyd to the front door. Stiles was still in shock. And suddenly he got very angry and stormed upstairs. Derek was about to come down to him and Stiles immediately attacked the werewolf with his fists. 

"You asshole!!" he cried. "Do you know how I felt all these years? You selfish son of a bitch! Why the fucking hell did you make me believe all these years that you don't care about me?" 

Stiles didn't stop hitting Derek's chest with his fists.  
He knew it probably didn't hurt the werewolf, but somehow he had to let out his frustration. All these years! All these fucking years Stiles thought he would never have a chance!

„Stiles, I am…“

„Don’t you dare to say you’re sorry! I swear to God I will take one of Gerald Argent's wolfsbane guns and kill you. I just wanna know why? Why the fuck did you have to reject me two times? Why did you have to leave me without even saying goodbye? And why the fuck did you leave with a girlfriend?” Stiles all but yelled.

Derek’s eyes were still red but Stiles didn’t care. He wasn't afraid of the werewolf.

"You were sixteen, Stiles! You were a child!" Derek defended himself. 

"The first time this may be true, but when you left I was eighteen. I was legal, Derek! Goddammit!" Stiles replied, still angry. 

"Stiles, you were still so young. I didn't want to be like her. . . I didn't want to be like Kate..."

Derek looked at him desperately. 

"I fucking hate you, Derek Hale! This was nothing like the situation with Kate Argent and you know it." Stiles hissed and Derek froze. "I tried to get over you for eight fucking years, I tried to date, I slept with people who never had a chance because they just weren't you. Damn it, Derek, there were years when I didn't even want to visit my father for Christmas because I was afraid to meet you. You knew I was in love with you, and you just left with a fucking girlfriend. Do you know how much that hurt?"

"Stiles, I'm sorry. I just couldn't do it. I wouldn't have managed not to claim you. But this would have meant that you're bound to me forever," Derek tried to explain, his eyes still crimson red. 

"Then you thought you'd rather take a beautiful girlfriend and drive off with her into the sunset? Fucking Asshole! Would it be so bad to be tied to me?" Stiles cried.

His' anger had vanished but he felt tears burning in his eyes now. 

"Fuck no! Stiles, Breaden was never my girlfriend. There hasn't been anyone since I realized you were my mate. I ... I just wanted you to believe that we're together so you would have a chance to live your own life. Without me! Without all the ballast I carry around with me.," Derek said, and Stiles realized that the werewolf was trembling all over. 

Jesus! Derek hadn't had sex in eight years? What the fuck? This was crazy.  
When he saw Derek standing in front of him, looking at him fearfully and vulnerable, something clicked inside of him. 

It would certainly take them a while to come to terms with all this shit, but the most important thing was that Derek had to understand that Stiles was already tied to him forever. There had never been another option for him. 

"You're such a big idiot, Derek," he said and Derek sighed. "But I love you. I love you with every fibre of my heart. I've always loved you, and I don't think this will ever change. So you can sharpen your fangs, because if you think you're gonna survive this night unmated, then you're wrong. You're mine, Derek Hale. And I belong to you," Stiles promised.

With a sob, Derek surged forward and captured Stiles‘ lips, his hands tangled in his hair. Finally! Finally, the biggest miracle ever happened and Derek Hale kissed him. It was sloppy and desperate and there were teeth and fangs involved. But it was fucking perfect. 

After what felt like an eternity, Derek lifted Stiles up as if he would weigh nothing at all and carried him up the remaining stairs into his bedroom without even interrupting the kiss for a moment. And Jesus, if this wasn't hot as fuck.

When he dropped Stiles on the bed, he withdrew a bit. 

"Are you really sure, Stiles. Mating's not like marriage. You can't get a divorce. This would be forever," Derek wanted to give him another out. 

Nervously the werewolf chewed on his lower lip.

„Fucking hell, Derek. Get naked already and mate me! I waited for fucking eight years. That’s long enough to think about it, don’t you think? I want this, Derek! I want you! Forever!” Stiles assured him. 

With a deep growl and bright red eyes, Derek began to peel out of his clothes without letting Stiles out of his sight for even a moment. He was still trembling and the thought that Derek was shaking because of him was overwhelming.  
Before he got rid of his own clothes, Stiles sat up and took Derek's face in both hands. 

"Hey, big guy. It's okay. There is no need to rush. I've got you. We don't have to do anything you don't want. The most important thing is that we are together and that you believe me that I love you," Stiles whispered and caressed Derek's cheeks with his thumbs.

"I want you so much, Stiles. Oh God, I want this so much," Derek said and climbed into Stiles' lap.

"You have me!" Stiles replied and kissed the werewolf again.

This time the kiss was tender and loving at first but after a while, it turned passionate again. 

Derek finished to undress and Stiles couldn’t suppress a loud moan because, holy fuck, Derek looked like a porn star and he felt even better under Stiles' fingertips, hard like steel but also warm and soft.   
He got rid of the rest of his clothes as fast as he could and was naked only a few moments later than Derek. Overwhelmed, he looked at the man in front of him. 

This was Derek! Derek, who looked at him so hungry that Stiles shuddered. Jesus, he was painfully hard even before the werewolf touched him once. 

"Stiles!" Derek moaned and manhandled him so that they both were laying tightly pressed together.

Derek clung to his shoulders like a drowning man. He smashed their mouths together and all Stiles could do was to feel. He allowed his hands to run through Derek’s hair. It felt so soft between his fingers.   
Derek relaxed into the touch.

„You have no idea what your scent does to me,“ Derek whispered and sounded already wrecked. 

Even before Stiles could think about what was happening, Derek drew him closer. With a whimper, he placed his nose directly on Stiles' throat and inhaled.  
Oh God! Stiles shuddered when Derek scented him.  
A moan escaped his throat and he tilted his head back, baring his neck. Derek took the invitation, nosing along his jaw to his neck. Suddenly the werewolf was sucking on a very sensitive spot and holy cow… This shouldn't be so hot. But sweet Jesus it was.

Heat was rushing through Stiles' veins, pooling low in his stomach. No one ever had made him feel like this, like he was about to lose control.  
Derek pulled Stiles even closer, rubbing their hard cocks together. The friction was amazing.   
A needy whine left Stiles throat. Maybe he should be embarrassed but he was already too far gone. He was sure he'd never been so turned on in his life.

Derek gasped into Stiles’ mouth, nipping at his bottom lip and his stubble was scraping against Stiles’ skin. Fuck, he was barely able to breathe - this felt so damn good. 

"You're gorgeous,” Derek blurted out. “I’ve wanted you for so long,” he confessed in a rough voice while his fingertips roamed over Stiles’ chest, caressing his nipples. 

Then they went on to his belly until finally, they reached the head of his aching cock. All Stiles could do was to moan an lean into the touch. 

“Don’t be a fucking tease!” Stiles hissed.

Apparently, Derek decided to let him suffer a little bit longer because slowly his tongue took the same path, licking along Stiles’ chest taking his time to suck each nipple properly.

“You are killing me… Derek, please…!” Stiles cried.

Derek’s lips moved on to kiss his belly until he finally reached Stiles crotch. 

“Fuck… I need you to…” Stiles moaned but he wasn’t able to finish the sentence because all of the sudden Derek was spreading his ass cheeks and licked across the rim of his hole.

“Ahh, Fuck!” Stiles groaned and arched his back. 

Derek’s tongue was slowly pushing inside. Merciless he thrust in and out without touching Stiles' cock. He would go insane if Derek wouldn’t touch his dick already, for fuck's sake!  
Just when Stiles thought he wouldn’t survive one second longer, Derek swallowed his dick down and sucked him hard. Stiles was about to explode!

“Fuck, Fuck, Fuck…Derek!” he cried.

Stiles had to focus very hard not to come right there.

Stiles tried to remember how to breathe. Fuck! This was so hot and he wanted Derek to knot and bite him so bad. He couldn’t help himself, he needed more. Urgently he thrust his hips deeper into Derek's mouth, the friction was amazing but not nearly enough. 

“Fuck me, please!” Stiles demanded. 

Derek whimpered. He was fully wolved out now.

“Fuck, Stiles…” he growled deep from his throat. "You can't just say things like that. You're driving me crazy. I can’t control my wolf, I..."

"I don’t care. Derek, please… I need you. And I need your wolf! I need all of you!" Stiles sobbed.

Derek leaned closer and kissed Stiles hard.  
Before he knew what was happening, Derek manhandled him onto his back and kneeled between his legs.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Stiles?" the werewolf asked again. His red eyes were looking at him seriously.

Stiles nodded.

„Yes, I am! Mate me, Derek!“ he said.

Derek closed his eyes for a short moment.

“Can’t… fuck! Stiles I can’t open you up. My claws…” the werewolf groaned sounding frustrated.

But Stiles had no problem with that. He reached for the lube, he was sure he would find in Derek’s nightstand and worked himself open with his fingers. Derek groaned at the sight. 

Fuck! It was so hot that Derek was barely able to control himself. The werewolf was already leaking precum and his knot was about to form.  
Stiles whole body was in flames.

”Jesus!“ he cried and fucked himself on three fingers. 

He didn't have the patience to take it slow even if it burned like hell. 

”God, Stiles. You are perfect,“ Derek whispered. 

“Please…I am ready!” Stiles whined. “I need you to knot me. Please, Derek. Make me yours!” Stiles was surprised that he was still able to form a coherent sentence.

”Oh God, yes! You are mine! MINE!“ the werewolf growled in a husky voice.

He quickly coated his cock with a big amount of lube. Then he finally lined it up and slowly pressed in.   
And sweet mother of Jesus! Derek was much bigger than Stiles’ fingers. It burned like hell but he loved it. He loved it so much!

”Move,“ he managed to rasp after a while.

Slowly Derek started to push in and out, always hitting the special spot inside of Stiles. The feeling was mind-blowing!

”Fuck, Stiles...you are so tight. I won’t…I won’t last…“ The werewolf groaned, gripping his hips hard.

Stiles felt Derek’s knot swelling and rubbing against the rim of his hole. Sweet mother of fuck! He didn’t know how often he had imagined how it would feel to be knotted but this… this was better than anything.

“Close...,” he breathed.

“Mine,” Derek growled before he leaned down, sucking on Stiles’ neck. 

“Please!” Stiles begged and turned his head so Derek had even more access to his neck.

“God I love you!” Derek groaned, biting down hard enough to form a bound but not enough to turn Stiles. 

A moment later his pleasure was intensified as he felt Derek’s knot popping into place, locking them together, creating a pleasant pressure against his prostate. Stiles’ eyes rolled back in his head and his back arched as he came hard, spilling his release all over himself. Crying out Derek’s name over and over, falling into the sensation of being owned, possessed and filled. 

***

Long after the most amazing sex in Stiles' life, when they lay in bed cuddled together, Stiles remembered that he had to call Jordan back. Damn, he hated it when he had to disappoint people he liked. On the other hand, it was thanks to Parrish that he was lying here in bed with the love of his life, happily mated.  
Satisfied, he cuddled even closer to Derek and decided to send a large gift basket with some fancy food and many bottles of Cherry Coke to Parrish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked my little fic ^^


End file.
